The Pleasure Is Mine
by The Wilting Southern Rose
Summary: When Charlie's car breaks down, Dean becomes her personal man servant until he can fix it. This means driving her places. The last place Dean wants to be is at a Tupperware wannabe sex toy convention. He would rather be at the movies with his best friend, Castiel, but Cas canceled due to a family emergency. Just imagine Dean's surprise when he sees Cas at a dildo covered table.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone. I am so sorry for the horrible first upload. I copy/pasted this story from my AO3 account and during the process it got all scrambled and unreadable. So here it is! All nice and pretty for you! Now go and enjoy some light BDSM Destiel smut.**

* * *

"Please? Please, please, please, please, please?" The redhead tugged on Dean's sleeve, pulling at the flannel almost violently as they walked down the fairly empty street to her apartment. Charlie's car had broken down earlier that week, and Dean, being the gentleman that he was, had offered to help her with errands until he got to fixing her vehicle. Today was Friday, which meant it was grocery day. Of course, this had to be the _one_ day that Sam decided to take the Impala without asking first. So here they were, two adults in their mid twenties walking from the local super market with plastic bags cutting off the circulation in their hands.

"Charlie, what in the world gave you the idea that I would want to go to something like that?" Dean came to a halt, causing Charlie to bump into him. "I'm a dude. I don't do Tupperware Parties."

"It's not a Tupperware party, it's a Passion Party!" Dean looked down to see her smiling widely. He raised a brow and prayed that he wasn't going to regret the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Is there a difference?"

"Yes! A Passion Party is _like_ a Tupperware Party. Someone comes to your house to sell you and your friends plastic products, but instead of selling storage containers, they're selling sex toys!" Dean swallowed hard, hoping that the few locals around them didn't hear her enthusiastic words.

"And you're going to one, why? No, wait. More importantly, why are you making me go along with you?" He started walking again in hopes that they would reach her apartment soon and he could steal her beer.

"Because," she said as she took out her keys, a small Princess Leia figure dangling from a keychain. "You still haven't fixed my car, I need a ride, and you are my chambermaid and thus, you must accompany me on said quests."

"But-"

"Dean, Dorothy is going to be overseas studying for six months. That's six whole months that I wont be having sex. I can't go that long without sex! At least this way I can get some fun new toys and have something to use when she calls. When we Skype. When we-"

"Okay, okay! I don't need to know that much, Charlie."

"So you'll come? I mean, it's not like you're busy tomorrow." She walked into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend and started to unload her groceries. Dean helped her mindlessly. "You okay, Dean?" He shook his head "yes" and opened a beer.

"I just can't believe that Cas would bail on me. We've spent every Saturday together since we were kids." Charlie gave him a look that practically screamed, "no shit," and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two have spent just about every day together since you were kids. You're pretty much a married couple, Dean."

"No, we're not. And that's different. Saturday is guy's night. We were gonna go see Jurassic World. And then he just calls me and says that there's some complicated family emergency and that he has to cancel." Charlie huffed. Dean was being a drama queen.

"Yes, yes, we all know how sad you are because your boyfriend is putting his family first."

"He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. Totally platonic."

"Dude, there is nothing platonic about the 'I need you, Cas's and the 'I will always come when you call, Dean's that you two throw around." Dean was moving on to his second beer and doing his best to ignore her. Cas was straight. Dean? Not so much. Only Charlie knew, and she had only found out because she kept prying him about it when they first met in college and was exposed to the "totally platonic bromance" as Dean liked to call it, in the history class she had with them freshman year.

"So can I expect for you to pick me up tomorrow at three?" Dean swallowed the rest of his beer and ran a hand through his hair.

"Yeah, sure, whatever. Just don't expect me to carry your bags tomorrow. I will _not_ be seen holding a sparkly pink butt plug." He shook a finger at her to emphasize his seriousness, but failed. He walked out the door without saying another word and made his way to the small house that he shared with Sam.

It was a quaint, two-room, one and a half bath with two floors in the middle of a long stretch of suburb. They had moved in together shortly after Sam graduated from Stanford the previous year. The bar that Dean owned was a ten minute drive, fifteen if he got stuck at the handful of lights on the main stretch, and Bobby's auto shop, where he would pick up a few extra hours during the week, was a block over. It was a pretty perfect set up.

Castiel and his older brother, Gabriel, lived down the street from them. Most nights were spent at one of the two houses eating leftovers or take out and watching some kind of science fiction movie. Cas owned a bakery, _Hangover Heaven,_ as Dean liked to call it, right across the street from the bar. Dean laughed to himself. Hangover Heaven should be the bakery's actual name. Cas really knew how to make the best donuts and cakes. They may have not been as greasy and one would need for a hangover, but they did the trick. His pies though, those were what really got to Dean. Cas would use him as a guinea pig for new pie flavors or as a dumpster when there were too many slices left over at the end of the day.

"What's got you so happy?" Dean walked through the door to find his brother, Sam, sitting in the living room reading the day's newspaper. He hadn't realized that he was smiling when he walked through the door. Shit.

"I got us an invite to an exclusive party tomorrow, Sammy." If Dean was going, then Sam was going too.

"Dean, you know that I can't go. And neither can you! We're having dinner with mom and dad tomorrow night and I'm proposing to Jess. I want you to be there." Dean sighed and rolled his eyes at his moose of a brother.

"Lucky for us then. It's one of those afternoon things. We'll be back in plenty of time for dinner with mom and dad."

"But-"

"Plenty of time!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room.

The Impala rolled down the street to Charlie's apartment. She was already waiting for them outside, fussing with the hem of her shirt, distorting Lord Vader's face as she did so. She jumped in to the back seat and looked at Sam.

"Sam, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff." He turned his head to look at her and then at his brother, who was chuckling in the driver's seat.

"What kind of stuff? Tupperware? I'm not, but Dean said-"

"Dean lied. It's not a Tupperware Party."

"Sam's was doing that thing with his face, isn't he, Charlie…."

"The thing with his face?"

"You know, the thing where he scrunched his nose and flares his nostrils and his lower lip shoots out. The thing with his face that makes him look even more like a sad and yet very angry puppy." Dean was spot on. His little brother was not very happy about being lied to.

"Dean, I swear if we're late to dinner, if I'm late to proposing to Jess, I'll-"

"You're proposing? Dean, why didn't you tell me he was proposing? If I knew that I would have skipped out on this party and just walked to a sex depot or ordered something online!"

"WHAT!?" Sam was raging. His brother was bringing him to a sex toy convention. Fan-fucking-tastic.

The rest of the car ride was spent listening to Charlie talk about how much she was going to miss Dorothy while she was away finishing up her degree overseas.

"I mean, she's gonna be in England, which I guess is cool, but that's so far away! And so magical! She might as well be in Oz! Why- oh, wait! This is the place, on your right." Dean slowed the Impala to a crawl and looked for a place to park. The driveway was packed, as was the street. They would have to walk. Wonderful. Just as they were passing a bright red minivan, Dean slammed on the breaks.

"Dean, are you alright, man?" Sam was looking at his brother with worry, but Dean was too busy glaring at the far too familiar car that belonged to Castiel. The same Castiel who canceled on him because of a "family emergency."

"Oh. Well, I'm sure that it could just be a similar car. Everyone knows that Cas wouldn't bail on you if it weren't serious."

"Sammy, how many people do you think drive a cherry red 1967 Ford Mustang?" Dean parked the Impala and stormed up to the door of the Pleasure Party House, leaving Sam and Charlie in his dust. He was pissed. Oh so very, very pissed. How could Cas do this to him? He knocked on the door only to find himself in shock. Balthazar, one of his friends from college, answered the door. He waved his arms dramatically, his deep V-neck shirt clinging to him as tight as ever.

"Dean! A pleasure to see you." His thick British accent was disgusting in that moment. "If you're here for your boyfriend, he's over there giving demonstrations."

"He's not my boyfriend," he snapped as he pushed his way past Balthazar. Demonstrations? What did he mean by that? He tried not to think about it too much as he swan through the ocean of people in the living room. He turned the corner and saw Castiel in a blue plaid button down, unbuttoned with the sleeves rolled up. Under it he wore a form fitting navy shirt and jeans that were just a tad too loose. His hair was a mess as usual, but that was what made Cas, Cas. That and his eyes. Oh, those blue ice daggers that burned as they swept over you. Those blue orbs that were now examining some freaky looking vibrator. Those oceans that were now locked on Dean, expanding with fear as he dropped to his knees behind the table he was standing at and hid his head behind his arms.

"Cas?" Castiel looked up to see Dean standing in front of the table, confusion and anger an hurt all fighting for a spot on his face.

"Dean, I can explain." Castiel stood up, brushing his shirt and turning bright red.

"You can explain? Explain what, exactly? Because this don't look like any family emergency I've ever seen!" A few women who were at the table looked at him and backed away slowly, stopping far enough way to still hear what was going on.

"Dean-o!" Castiel's older brother, Gabriel, was pushing his way into their little bubble of awkward. "This _is_ a family emergency, though! Here I am, starting my new life-long dream of opening an adult outlet, being hired by Balthazar to throw a Pleasure Party to help boost my business, and in dire need of someone to come and help me! Well, Cassie here owed me a favor from that one time in high school when he did that thing that resulted in that others thing and I saved his ass and I'm sure he doesn't remember it, but I do, and that's all that mattered. So here he is, helping his brother!"

Dean rubbed his temples. Gabriel always managed to confuse him, the bastard. Cas was rubbing the back of his neck. He was still blushing. Honestly, he looked like he was going to cry. And that's how Sam and Charlie found them. Gabriel, leaning on one hand against the table of light up vibrators; Dean, looking constipated as he tried to process what was going on; and Castiel, still holding the sex toy and looking like a five year old who just saw a clown pop his balloon.

"Dean, I'm sorry. But in all fairness, you had plans tonight, too." Dean looked at Cas, who was now clutching and twisting the dildo. He had a tendency to play with things when he got nervous. This, this was definitely the wrong time to be nervous and the wrong thing to have in his hands. Dean turned to face his friend, being as discreet as he could be as he shifted his hardening cock in the process. He swallowed hard. Oh so very, very hard, as his eye bulged from his face at the sight of Cas' fidgeting.

"I would have still kept the plans, Cas," he said, pointing a finger at his friend. "Dinner would have ended and I would have been at your place to pick you up, just like every other Saturday." Castiel looked down at the table, ten shifted his eyes to the floor.

"Dammit, man, why didn't you just tell me you had to help Gabe?" Their brothers and Charlie, along with some other guests, were migrating towards them, clinging to every word and taking note of every movement.

"Yes, Dean. I was just supposed to call you up and tell you that I couldn't make it tonight, the night that I have been looking forward to for months now, because I had to give tutorials on how to properly use sex toys to help Gabe get his business going? How would you have reacted to that?"

"I-I would have, have-"

"You would have been mad. Even more so than you are now and then you would have made a gay joke. It's what you do, Dean! Telling you that it was a family emergency was just easier."

"So what if I got mad? I would have come around…eventually."

"That's not the point, Dean."

"And so what if I made a gay joke? It's not like we haven't made them before."

"You've made them before. Me? Not so much."

"Do they really offend you that much that you're getting pissed at me because of something I…. Look, it doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does."

"Why?"

"Because I'm gay, Dean." Dean's mouth dropped open, his jaw hitting the floor. Holy shit. _Holy SHIT!_ The man he had been in love with for years was gay! Gay and pissed at him. Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. Dean just stood there, gawking at Castiel who had finally put the sex toy down. The noise that escaped Sam's mouth was a combination of a squeak and a burp. Charlie gaped, along with some of the other women standing close by while Gabriel made various facial expressions and grunts as he tried to process what his brother had just said. Balthazar rolled his eyes and muttered something that Dean thought to be along the lines of, "No shit, Sherlock."

"Quwaaahhhhhhschpert?" Everyone looked at Gabriel who had his face contorted and his hands fidgeting. "No more dildo tutorials for you!" he yelled as he pulled the tablecloth and all of its contents into a bundle. Those golden eyes of his flickered back and forth between his baby brother and Dean. "Well, it certainly does explain a lot about you and Ken Doll here."

Castiel shot him a stone cold look and Gabriel walked off. Castiel followed his brother, leaving Dean with Sam and Charlie.

"I'm gonna go see what kinds of toys they have at the other tables…." Correction: Leaving Dean with Sam. Charlie was now over at a table on the other side of the room looking at beads and plugs.

"Dean?"

"Not now, Sammy."

"Yes, now. The party looks like it's ending and we have to get going soon so that we can be home and get dinner ready before Mom and Dad get there. So you either go and talk to him and finally take that stick out of your ass and tell him you love him, or I'll do it for you." Dean fixed his eyes on his brother.

"…You know?"

"Everyone knows."

"No. Not everyone."

"Yes, everyone. You two have eye sex every chance you get. It's been like that since middle school."

Dean crinkled his face and shook his head. "No. No, not _everyone."_

"You or me, Dean. But he's gonna find out."

Okay, okay, fine. I'm going." Dean walked off to try and find Cas, not realizing that Sam had slipped a vibrator- a bright blue vibrator with glitter- into the pocket of his flannel. His older brother could be so clueless sometimes.

Dean found Castiel with Gabriel in the middle of a heart-to-heart. He cleared his throat and the two men turned around to face him.

"Cas, can we talk?" Gabriel looked at his brother, and after receiving a nod, he left them alone to talk.

"Cas, I-"

"I'm sorry, Dean. I acted rashly. I should have just told you the truth. We could have avoided this whole mess." Dean placed his hands on Castiel's shoulders.

"Cas, I don't want to avoid this mess. I want to be part of this mess. This mess? This mess is us, and it's fucking beautiful." Their eyes locked, green on blue and blue on green in an intensity they had never known before.

"Dean?" Castiel tilted his head to the side like he always did when he was confused.

"Cas, I'm gay, too. And dammit, man, I've had the biggest fucking crush on you for years." Castiel giggled.

"Did you just use the word, 'crush'?"

"Yeah. I did. The truth is, I'm in love with you. And I'm sick and tired of hiding it." Castiel licked his bottom lip as his gaze traveled to Dean's. Before dean could say anything else, Castiel was pulling him in by his flannel and pressing their lips together. Dean melted. He actually melted. He was having a chick flick moment, and he didn't give a shit.

"We should leave." He could feel the hotness of Castiel's breath as he whispered, an inch at most from his mouth.

"I'll give Sammy the keys to Baby. I'll meet you at your car. We can go back to my place."

"Maybe when we get there you can show me just how much you know about sex toys," Cas joked, poking the vibrator in Dean's pocket.

"I…. I have no idea how…."

"Just go give Sam the keys. I can teach you everything you need to know."

"Oh, fuck, Cas!"

By the time Dean tracked down his brother, it had started to rain. He gave the room a once over to make sure Cas wasn't being held up by some horny woman who had a gnome down between her legs, and when he didn't see him, he ran out to the mustang. Castiel was waiting for him in the driver's seat, soaked to the bone. Dean slammed the door shut and leaned over, pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss. Castiel was more than willing to turn into him and let Dean's hands explore him over his shirt. Den was eager. Oh so very, very eager. That eagerness stopped, however, when Dean's fingers brushed up against something hard on Castiel's chest. Dean pulled away from the kiss and glanced down. _No. No way. No fucking way,_ he thought. Did Cas have his nipples pierced? His shirt was clinging to him, but it was still hard to make out any obvious outlines. Maybe the dude just had rock hard nipples.

Castiel drove to Dean's house, his right hand rubbing Dean's leg the entire way there. Every few blocks, Dean would buck his hips into Castiel's touch, making his growing erection brush up against the man's wandering hand. Castiel would grip the steering wheel tighter, trying not to lose control over the car.

What seemed like an eternity later, the car turned into the small driveway and was put into park. It was now a torrential downpour. They were going to have to make a run for it. Castiel reached behind the passenger's seat and grabbed his leather jacket from the back, but instead of putting it on or holding it above his head, he kept it rolled up and tucked under his arm.

The men looked at each other, joy emitting from every surface of their beings. Cas unlocked the car. The doors swung open and they ran to the front door, Dean getting his house key ready and Castiel locking the Mustang. Dean looked up from his keys and saw his best friend running to meet him, and apparently the universe thought that would be the perfect time for him to drop his keys. Wonderful. He bent down to pick them up, and on his way back up to a standing position, he came face to face with Castiel's tightening pants. Dean lingered for a second too long before he felt a rough hand run through his hair.

"Not yet, baby. Almost." Cas' voice was liquid sex. Its force could easily put this storm to shame with its intensity. Dean started making his way back up again, the rain whipping them as they stood in the rain. His unearthly green eyes grew as his head passed by Castiel's chest. _Holy fucking shit._ Castiel most definitely had his nipples pierced.

Dean managed to get the key in the door and threw it open, dragging Castiel inside by his button down. Cas kicked the door closed behind him and made a quick effort of taking Dean's flannel off as their lips fought for control over the other's. The flannel was the first to go. Then Dean's undershirt. Then Cas' button down- that was lost at the foot of the stairs. Four boots were left stranded on the stairs along with one belt and three socks. By the time they reached Dean's room, Dean was in boxers and Castiel was in jeans and his navy undershirt.

Castiel pushed Dean down onto the bed and threw his jacket at him. How he managed to hold onto it the entire time they were climbing the stairs and stripping each other was a mystery, but then again, it was Cas.

"Pick something out." Dean hesitantly unrolled the jacket and an assortment of sex toys fell out on the floor.

"Dude, you do not seem like the kinda guy who's into this stuff."

"Says the man who showed up to an event for 'this kinda stuff'." Castiel moved over to the bed and straddled Dean, his arms wrapped around his neck, dangling loosely over his broad shoulders.

"I was only there because Charlie needed a ride. Now take that shirt off I can see those piercings of yours." Castiel chucked. It was low and rich and gravely.

"If you want to see them so badly, you take it off." Dean didn't need to be told twice. He sat up and lifted the shirt over Cas' head, marveling at the sight before him. He knew from their years living together in college that Castiel was muscles, hidden stealthily under his lithe figure, but they were more prominent now. His hipbones stuck out and all Dean wanted to do was lick them. And those nipple rings. Holy shit, those nipple rings. He lunged forward and grabbed on between his teeth, pulling on it as his hands found their way back to Castiel's hips, thumbs rubbing small circles over the bones. Dean shot his tongue out and tickled the nipple he had been paying attention to before moving on to the next one.

"God, Cas, you're like my own little play thing. My own personal sex toy." Castiel shuddered at Dean's words. "Anything else you have pierced?"

"If you're asking me if I have any royalty on me, then no. I only have these two piercings. However, my pants are far too tight and I would very much like to be able to wear them once more before I add them to the laundry." Dean let out an annoyed groan when Castiel climbed off of his lap, but seeing him standing in front of him in his boxer briefs made up for it. His throbbing erection was poking its head out under the waistband. Dean bit his lip and growled, holding his arms out for Cas to fall into. Instead, Castiel pushed him on his back and, with one swift movement, yanked his boxers off, freeing his hard on.

"So beautiful, Dean. All those years in college when you would come back to the dorm in just a towel, God, you don't know what that did to me. I wanted to rip it off of you and ravish you, fuck you until you came over and over again, screaming my name, begging me for more." Dean's eyes were clamped shut. Castiel had started to stroke him and it was the most amazing feeling ever. "So, which one do you want to try out first?" Dean opened his eyes and nearly finished right then and there. Castiel was standing in between his legs holding two toys in each hand. Dean looked them over carefully. He had never used toys before. He had never been with a man before- only women and that was when he was experimenting.

"That one," he said, motioning to ring hanging from Castiel's pinky finger.

"This one?" Castiel put the other toys down and held up the ring.

"That one."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Castiel nodded in approval and slipped the ring over Dean's erection.

"This is gonna be fun. Have you ever been with a man before, Dean?" Dean shook his head. "Fuck," Castiel said as he bent Dean's legs so that his knees were on either side of his head. He leaned down and allowed Dean to rest his legs on his shoulders. "Such a good little slut. You're just a hungry little virgin who's been begging for my thick cock to rip your tight, little pussy in two, aren't you?" Dean went to answer but yelped instead. Castiel had spread lube on his fingers as he whispered to Dean and was now working a finger inside of him. "Gonna make this so good for you, baby. Gonna make it so you can't walk for days. So that every time you move you can feel my dick inside of you."

A second finger entered his hole and Castiel began to scissor him open. He kissed Dean down his jaw and neck, over his pecks and nipples, causing little rocks to rise up from the pink area. Dean's dick twitched. If it weren't for the ring, he would have creamed himself already.

Castiel slid in a third finger and Dean moaned out loudly.

"Are you ready for me, Dean? Do you think that you can handle me?"

"Cas…. Cas, need you- need you in…in me…. Now!" Dean's hips were bucking, and Castiel took much joy in seeing Dean fuck himself on his fingers. He slid his digits out and readied his erect member.

"Gonna make it so good for you, baby boy. Gonna fuck you bareback. Make you feel every vein in me, every inch of me. Gonna keep thrusting until I'm balls deep in your ass and you can't even make a sound. Want you to cum so hard that you black out." Dean was sweating like he had never sweat before. The sheets under him were soaked and his body was sticking to Cas'. He gripped the sheets and braced himself, his entrance puckering at the first notion of Castiel's cock. Cas slid in slowly, stopping every time Dean winced.

"Fuck, Dean. You're so tight. So hot and tight, just for me. You're so perfect." Castiel had his forehead against Dean's, his hands holding onto Dean's thighs. He rested inside of him until Dean relaxed his muscles. That's when Castiel pulled out to the tip and shoved himself back inside of Dean.

"CAS!" Dean's back arched and the veins in his neck shot out. It hurt but was one of the most amazing sensations he had ever felt. Castiel kept pumping, thrusting himself in and out of Dean's hole.

"Open your eyes, Dean. I want to watch you watch me as I fill you with my seed." Dean did as he was told. He could feel his orgasm building inside of him. He needed to come. Dammit, why did he have to pick the ring?

"Oh, God. Cas. Cas, right there! Oh, don't stop." Castiel had found the fun bundle of nerves inside of Dean and was hitting them with every push. Nails dug into unmarked flesh on their backs as toes curled and teeth bit into shoulders to help silence the men.

"Dean. Dean, look at me." Dean turned his eyes back to Castiel. "Do not come until I tell you to. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, sir." Castiel took off the ring as his pounding became more frantic and uneven. "Cas, Cas I'm gonna…I'm gonna…."

"It's alright, Dean. Come for me." Dean shot his load all over their chests with their eyes locked in intense intimacy. As he gave into his orgasm, his ring of muscle tightened around Castiel's member, helping him reach his own orgasm. Dean couldn't tell who was screaming and who was groaning, who was moaning and who was chanting the other's name. It was all one big, glorious blur that ended with the hot rush of Castiel's spunk flooding him.

Castiel pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Dean. They were silent for a very long time.

"That was the best sex I've ever had." Castiel turned so that he was on his side, looking down at his lover.

"If you thought that was good, just wait until next time. I'm gonna eat you out. Make you nice and wet and slick for me before I fuck you with a dildo. Gonna watch you squirm under me, at full mercy of my control."

"Shit, Cas, when did you get like this? You were so tame and nerdy throughout school, and now here you are all into BDSM and shit. How did I not know about this? We spend almost every day together!" Castiel laughed as he sank back down on his back.

"When you were at Sam's graduation with your parents, I went out drinking one night with Benny and Gabriel. Long story short? We woke up the next morning in Benny's tattoo parlor and I had my nipples pierced, Gabriel had a tramp stamp, and Benny was rambling on about wanting to give me a tattoo of my own when he could hold the needle steady."

"Gabe has a tramp stamp?"

"He had it removed. I took a picture of it before though." Castiel took out his phone and produced a picture of Gabriel, asleep in the tattooing chair, face down with the name "Kevin" on his lower back.

"Who the hell is Kevin?"

"No idea." They broke out laughing. "But I'm thinking of getting that tattoo soon. I want something in Enochian, this ancient language, above my hipbone. I just don't know what I want it to say yet."

"I wanna go with you. Maybe get something of my own." Castiel kissed Dean. This time, it was tender and slow. There was no tongue, no battling, not rush. Dean pulled away first.

"When you were talking about next time, were you referring to that fun little thing down there?" On the floor next to Castiel's jeans was a rather large, rather intimidating dildo.

"Maybe," he replied with a wolfish grin.

"Next time could happen now." Dean was already half hard again. Castiel kissed his forehead and got to his knees.

"Bend over so you're on all fours." Dean did as he was told. He liked obeying Cas. It was fucking hot.

Castiel brought his lips to Dean's rim and kissed the tender, puffy skin. Dean let out a low moan, to with Castiel returned with hot air blowing down on his entrance. His tongue circled the muscle, exploring every inch on unknown territory before plunging into the depths of Dean's ass.

Once Castiel had thoroughly eaten Dean out, he made Dean suck on the toy until saliva was dripping from his lips and onto the sheet below them. He fucked Dean with the toy until Dean begged him to go faster, saying how he was going to come at any second. Castiel removed the toy and threw it on the ground. He grabbed Dean and lifted him so that his back was flush against his chest, the cold metal of the rings sending shivers down Dean's spine. Dean was still loose from their first round of fucking, so penetrating him was much easier.

"Gonna fill you up with my jizz and stick a plug up your ass. You're gonna have to walk around with my cum inside of you until I decide that you've been punished enough."

"Fuck, Cas!" Castiel was thrusting up into Dean when the door swung open.

"What the fuck! Oh, GOD! Bleach! I need bleach! Brain bleach and eye bleach and shit, Dean!" They were seconds away from orgasm when Sam had walked in on them, fully exposed on top of the covers.

"Sammy, get out!" Dean yelled as Cas hid his face on Dean's shoulder. Sam slammed the door shut as he rubbed his eyes, looking like he was going to be sick. "It's a natural act, Sammy. Don't be so disgusted by it!"

"Yeah, well," he started yelling through the door. "When you two are done with your 'natural act,' get your asses down here. Mom and Dad are here for dinner, and I'm not about to explain to them why there are clothes strewn all over the house!"

 _Shit._ Dean had completely forgotten that his parents were coming over for looked at Cas behind him. Castiel pulled out and jumped off the bed. They did a quick clean up of themselves and got dressed- Cas borrowing some of Dean's clothes since his were mostly covered in their juices from the toys and the clean up.

"This is going to be so awkward. I might just die."

"You sound like a teenage girl, Dean. Whatever happened to 'no chick flick moments', hm?"

"Shut up." They walked down the stairs, both of them bright crimson and too afraid to look anyone in the eye. John was the first to speak up.

"Well you two sure took your own damn time with it." Dean's head shot up.

"Dad?"

"Please, Dean. Your mother and I have known you were gay for years."

"Mom?"

"If not fully gay then at least a solid two or three on the Kinsley Scale."

"I don't fucking believe this." Dean sat down on the couch as his parents shared looks. Castiel sat down next to him.

"So," John began. "Dare I ask what finally pushed you boys over the edge?"

"Mr. Winchester! Mary! Such a pleasure to see you two again!" Oh no. Gabriel was here. Dean shot Sam a look.

"What? I wanted my family to be here. You and Cas are practically married, so that includes Gabe, too…." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Nice to see you too, Gabe." Mary always liked Gabriel and Castiel. To her and John, they were like sons.

"So, Cassie, do tell. What _did_ finally get you two to do the dirty-"

"Gabriel." Castiel's voice was still rough from sex, and both of them were still hard from their interrupted round.

"Fine! Fine, don't share with the class. I'll just have to tell the story," he said with a smirk. Dean and Castiel both shouted "no!", but it was pointless. Gabriel was already on his rant.

"So you see, I was throwing a little…party…to celebrate the start of my new business and asked Cassie if he could help. So he's at a table talking to some possible clients when Dean-o here walks in and stops dead in his tracks. Apparently nipple rings didn't tell him what he was doing today when he canceled their plans." Yes. It was official. John and Mary and Sam were going to be asking the three of them lots of questions, starting with why he had referred to Castiel as "nipple rings." Gabriel would answer shamelessly, and Dean and Castiel would want to crawl into a hole and die. But in a few hours, Sam would be engaged to Jess and all the attention would be on them. So maybe it wasn't all that bad. Maybe it was a good thing Charlie had dragged Dean to that party.

It may have been Balthazar throwing the Pleasure Party, but thinking back on what had happened, Dean and Castiel smiled, knowing that the pleasure was all theirs.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone.

I know that I have been silent for quite some time. A lot has been going on, and I haven't had it in me to write up until recently. I wanted to thank you all for sticking with me and my stories over the years.

It is with a heavy heart that I announce that I will be deleting my account, along with the stories. Due to the events that have taken place, logging into this account comes with horrible memories, and I feel that if I want to continue these stories, I need a fresh start.

My new account is titled "MoonbeamAlchemy" for those of you who wish to begin this new adventure with me. I will be re-amping the stories I have on this account and republishing them, chapter by chapter, on the new one. If you would rather follow me on AO3, my account there is "Juniper_Mason" but that is a strictly Supernatural account. I hope to see you on my new account.

This one shall be deleted on Halloween. Thank you, all, again.

-Juniper


End file.
